


Mollywobbles

by adavison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur Weasley is an Amazing Husband and Human Being, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison
Summary: When a heavily pregnant Molly has a rough day, Arthur swoops in to take care of his Mollywobbles.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Mollywobbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!
> 
> The idea for this little fic has been running around in my head for about a year. I am so excited that Naked Weasley gave me a chance to write a little snapshot into the life and relationship of one of my most favourite canon couples. 
> 
> Thank yous go out to Uncle A, my first cheerleader as well as [meditationsinemergencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/profile) who is my most amazing friend as well as Alpha, Beta, cheerleader, and partner in crime. Without you two, this fic would be utter crap.
> 
> Another big thank you to the mods at Hermione's Nook for setting up Naked Weasley. This was an absolute blast!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and associated publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. The comments and opinions expressed by the original creator do not reflect the views of the author of this transformative work.

Molly was in a right state. There’s no other term for it. Work had been a madhouse. The day started off with them receiving the wrong shipment of yarn and ended with that bitch Mrs Haversham going off on her because the flying knitting needles she had purchased the previous day didn’t actually fly. 

Molly had handled herself well and was able to close up the shop without issue, but she was tired and had been on her feet all day putting out fire after fire--such was life when one was the manager of a retail establishment. Her feet and ankles were swollen and hurt even worse while stuffed into her shoes. Being barefoot in her kitchen brought her some modicum of relief until she looked up after an hour to realize that the oven had never kicked on and the chicken was still completely raw. 

She could just aim her wand at the meat and cook it that way, but her frustration was so palpable that her magic felt unreliable--not that it ever felt reliable these days.  _ What the hell, _ she thought, and flicked her wand at the roasting pan, promptly setting the whole chicken on fire. Quickly, she pushed the pan into the sink and ran water on top of it to put out the flames. 

All she wanted to do was sit down on the cold stone floor and cry. Her back hurt, her calves hurt, her ankles hurt, she was tired--exhausted really--she was two weeks past due and baby William/Ginevra had decided that the most comfortable place to hang out was near her lungs. It was difficult to breathe. She just wanted the baby to move, but they wouldn’t budge. 

Her midwife, Cora, didn’t seem too concerned by the baby's tardiness, but Molly was just about done, ready to place an eviction notice on her womb and get the baby out. She had tried everything short of castor oil--she had no need for a laxative thank you very much--and sex. She was sure that in her current state she was the least attractive person on the planet, no matter what Arthur wisely said.

Giving up on dinner, she turned to the dishes in the sink and began to scrub them by hand. She didn’t trust herself with her wand at the moment and if she didn’t do something, she really was going to sit down on the floor and cry. The scorch marks in the pan and sink were proving difficult to come off and she was swearing heavily at them. That is how Arthur found her when he stepped out of the floo that evening.

Arthur Weasley, for all of his eccentricities, was the kindest and most loving man Molly had ever met. He was so patient and level headed, she had no idea how he put up with her, especially now with the mood swings and raging hormones. And yes, he definitely irked her in many ways, but he was hers, she was his, and they completed each other. Two halves of the same whole.

Without even batting an eye, Arthur came up behind his wife and led her away from the sink, sitting her down in the living room on what he normally claimed as his chair. With a flick of his wand, he set the lights to dim, a pot of tea to start brewing, and a sandwich to prepare itself. He sat on the floor in front of her and began to gently massage her feet and legs as he so often did in this late stage of her pregnancy. He sat in rapt attention as she told him of her day.

When everything was ready, he flicked his wand again bringing the food and tea to the small table beside her. He turned on the wireless to her favourite station sitting back on the floor having summoned her favourite nail polish and began to paint her toenails.

When her meal was done, Arthur led her up the stairs to their small bathroom and the magically enhanced tub. They hadn’t had a lot of extra money when they purchased the house, but he was infinitely grateful that they had chosen this little luxury. 

Slowly, as the tub filled, he undressed her. Reverent in his ministrations, he allowed his hands to gently caress her body as he wondered at the marvel of his wife, growing new life within her. It was a magic all its own. He had never found her more beautiful. 

He had intended on leaving her to herself. Allowing her time to just be before their child came forth into the world, but she had grabbed his hand as she sunk into the foaming bubbles--the ones that smelled like a summer’s breeze--and she murmured, ‘stay’. 

Not one to deny her anything, Arthur stripped in front of her, the way he knew she liked it: shirt first, unbuttoned at the neck and then pulled over his head so his already thinning ginger hair poofed up a bit; his shoes and socks had been discarded downstairs so his belt and trousers came next followed by his pants, but he turned around and did a cheeky little dance as he put his arse on display. She laughed, as she always did, and beckoned him to join her. The water was warm and instantly relaxing as he slid in behind her. The only sounds are that of the wireless downstairs and the gentle sloping of water against the sides of the tub as they got comfortable.

It was almost half an hour later when they finally got out. He cast a drying charm around them and led her to bed. The sheets were newly changed and he knew that on nights like tonight, she loved the feel of the soft cotton against her skin. She climbed in naked and unashamed. He was about to tuck the top sheet in around her when he stopped to look at her again. To feast his eyes on her as he had done so many times before. He felt his cock stir to life and willed the erection to go away. She was exhausted and heavily pregnant. Arthur knew that the last thing she wanted was to haul herself up from the comfortable bed and ride his cock for the mere possibility of orgasm. However, he saw the palpable desire in her eyes and an idea came to mind. 

“Let me taste you,” he whispered and with a slight shift of her hips, her legs fell open. He found himself drowning in her scent, her taste, her feeling, within moments. He brought her off twice with just his hands and his mouth before he spilt himself on the sheets against which he had been rutting. A flick of the wand cleans them both up and he crawled up her body, tweaking her hardened nipples as he went along, revelling in the aftershocks it brought her before he drew her close they cuddled together and gently fell asleep.

Not four hours later the little house was a flurry of activity. It was not long before a small cry rended the air and little William Arthur Weasley said hello to the world.


End file.
